


And then there were two

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Asmodeus - Freeform, Freeform, Guilty Jace, Injured Alec, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec Love, Malec fic, Post 3x10, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters 3x10, Shadowhunters fic, Shadowhunters mid season finale, edom, good parent Maryse Light, malec kiss, sh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Addition scene to 3x10 mid season finale.Magus And Maryse have a heart to heart at Alec’s bedside.





	And then there were two

Magnus watched as Caterina left to reinforce the wards on the institute. She had done so much tonight already, saving Alec, he could never repay her.  
Magnus noticed a blonde Shadowhunter hovering outside the door, as she left, he looked concerned, anxious.

Alec was in a deep sleep and his mother and Jace were both by his side. Magnus went into the corridor.

“Hello.” Magnus said as he clicked the door of the institute medical room closed. 

“Mr Bane.” the man said with a tone of respect that Magnus didn’t often hear around here. “How is he? I...I don’t mean to interrupt, I just needed to check Mr Lightwood-Alec, was okay.”

Magnus nodded “he’ll be fine in time. It was a little to close to call earlier.” He felt sick at the memory.

“Can I get you anything?” The man asked.

“No thank you. I have everything I need right here.” Magnus said as he watched Alec through the window. He was mourning his magic but Alec meant so much more.

“Well, if you change your mind I’ll be right here. I’ll man these doors personally. No one will disturb our leader while he recovers.” The man said standing tall.

“Thank you....” Magnus inclined his head looking for a name.

“Oh... it’s Underhill, Sir.” The man shook Magnus’ hand.

So this was Underhill. He gave the man a smile before he entered the room again.

Maryse and Jace appeared to be having a moment. Jace was crying, Maryse holding him to her chest and stroking his hair.

Magnus quietly walked past them and gently stroked Alec’s cheek..

“Magnus?” Jace said with a gravely worn voice.

“Yes?” 

“I’m so sorry. You’ve lost everything, you shouldn’t have done that for me...”

Maryse began to interject and Magnus held up a hand cutting them both off.

“Jace Herondale.” He said seriously. “There is nothing on this earth that I wouldn’t do for Alexander. Nothing. He is part of you, I would never let anything happen to that part of him that is inside you; nor would I ever let him kill you like you begged.” 

“I know but you lost everything for me...”

“Everything I need is asleep in this bed, the rest is details.” Magnus said with determination. “Look, Jace. You are Alec’s family and he is mine, therefore...”

“You are part of this family now, Magnus.” Maryse said gently “May the angle help you as it’s not exactly functional, but you’re Alec’s and therefor you are ours.”

Magnus’ eyes burned. “Thank you Maryse, you have no idea how much that means to me.” 

“I’ve seen you do so much good Jace, I watched you while you stayed with me. You never stop the hunt and you saved Alec when I could not, back with the Adamas stone. I will always owe you for that.”

“I love him. He’s my brother, my soulmate, best friend. You owe me nothing.” Jace sniffed.

“I guess we have that in common. Our own bond. An Alec bond.” Magnus said turning his eyes back to his love who was still in dreamland. 

“I’ll never let anything happen to him again, Magnus, I swear.” Jace said with a steady voice. 

“Then that’s all I need.” Magnus said simply.

Eventually Maryse persuaded Jace to go to bed, he was overwhelmed with grief, she promised to call him as soon as Alec woke.

“And then there were two.” Maryse said with affection as Magnus took a seat beside her.

She took his hand in her own and brought it too her lips. “For my boys.” She says through tears.

Magnus didn’t have it in him to argue about thanks again so he gripped her hand tighter instead.

“It’ll take time but you’re going to adjust” she said as they grew silent. “Take it from one who knows.”

“I have all this relief and gratitude that Alec’s alive, that Jace is okay but I feel empty too.” Magnus admitted.

“Is there nothing we can do Magnus?” Maryse asked seriously and she shook his hand a little “can we get your magic back to you somehow?”

Magnus shook his head. “Sadly not.” He didn’t miss the word ‘we’

“But why would Asmodeus do this?” She said “unless...”

“He’s my Father, Maryse.” Magnus admitted.

Maryse looked horrified “and he took that from you? His own child.” She looked incredulous. “What sort of parent-?” 

“He’s a lot of things but Asmodeus was never a parent.” Magnus added.

“If there is one thing I have learned as a mother it’s unconditional love. In his own way he must have love for you, all is not lost. There may be a way to trade... something...” 

“I do believe he has love, or his own version of love, Maryse, but I don’t want to see him again. I don’t want him to ever learn of Alec and the others. He could use them against me. I think that my Magic is gone.”

“And your immortality?” Maryse asked gently.

“We shall see.” Magnus shrugged “it’s odd how somethings turn out, I’ve spent the last weeks anxious about losing Alec to age and maybe now... only time will tell.”

Alec stirred in his sleep and Maryse gently let go of his hand and went to stroke Alec’s hair.

“Hello, my beautiful boy.” Maryse said gently a moment later and Magus’ heart lept.

“Magnus? Is he...”

“I’m right here, Alexander.” Magnus reassured as he got to his feet.

“Jace... I can’t remember much... did I kill him? Mom?”

Maryse hushed her son “no, Alec, it’s okay, he’s safe, our Jace is back.”

Alec closed his eyes in thanks. 

“I’ll take my leave and get Jace and Isabelle. I’ll call your father too.” Maryse quietly left them alone.

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and Alec grabbed at his wrist and held on.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Asmodeus! Magnus, my head is so fuzzy... you came back to me.”

“Of course I did, I promised didn’t I?” 

“I love you.” Alec whispered and his eyes looked heavy.

Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly. “You are my everything, Alexander. Don’t ever scare me like this again.”

“You saved my brother.” Alec added. 

Magnus rubbed Alec’s face with his thumb.

“You paid a price, didn’t you?” Alec noted

“No need to worry. Alexander, just rest.” Magnus soothed 

“I’m sorry, whatever you did, we’ll fix it together, ‘kay?” Alec said sleepily 

“Sleep my love.” Magnus whispered “just rest. I love you.”

“Stay with... me.” Alec mumbled as he drifted off.

“Always” Magnus promised.

He took out his phone and let Maryse know that Alec was asleep again so to let the others rest too.

Alec was still clutching at his wrist as though he was afraid Magnus may return to Edom. 

“Dream of me.” He whispered into Alec’s ear and he dropped a gentle kiss to his temple.

Alec really was all he needed.


End file.
